


Regret

by surefinewhatever23



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Regret, Sad, platonic Scully and Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: The X-Files is being shut down and Scully is starting to question some of the decisions she has made.
Kudos: 5





	Regret

“My dad was right,” Scully says. She’s laying on Mulder’s couch with an empty bottle of wine next to her. Tears are rolling down her cheek. Mulder is sitting on the floor.

He quickly pauses the movie they were watching, some B horror movie that was so terrible it was enthralling. 

“What is wrong, Dana?” Mulder turns to face her, “Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Mulder says this softly, not used to her opening up like this.

“They are fucking splitting us up even though we have been successfully closing cases for some time now. I dropped out of medicine thinking I could really make a difference by joining the FBI.”

“Scully you do--” Mulder starts, but she cuts him off. 

“I don’t want you to talk, Mulder, I just need you to listen,” Scully is crying harder now. 

“They want me to start teaching classes, Mulder. I should have just listened to my dad and not have left medicine.” 

She keeps talking, slurring her words because all of the wine is finally catching up to her. Mulder listens and waits until Scully stops crying. He gets up and heads into his “bedroom” and comes back with an overstuffed file. He drops it on Scully’s lap and takes the empty bottle of wine. 

“These are all of the people we have helped. Every single one. So many families that we provided closure to,” Mulder stops there, waiting for his words to sink in.

Scully just nods and doesn’t say anything for a while. Her eyes close and Mulder just lets her sleep. 

She will have a wicked hangover tomorrow, but Mulder is hoping she will feel at least a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much canon, I just liked the idea of drunk!Scully and Scully and Mulder actually hanging out together.


End file.
